


Just So Blue

by StarRose



Series: Just So [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Based on the manga, Drama, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Vaati and Ganon defeated, and the Links agreeing not to re-form, Blue realises he now has the rest of his life to be<br/>with Red. The only problem, is his own personality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in one of those alternative ending scenarios us fans like to create, whereas the four Links decide not to re-join together to form the original Link, and in my story Shadow can move from one Link’s shadow to another during the day and only becomes a solid person at night.

**Just so Blue**

   

“Vio, why does Shadow like to stay with you?” Red asked, holding a finger to his chin in thought as he walked behind Vio and stared at his shadow, the shadow that occasionally didn’t move the same way that Vio did.

The four Links were currently travelling across a hillside to the nearest town, planning for a couple of nights of sleep in a comfy bed for once and to also stock up on supplies. It was early evening and the sun was gradually making its way down the sky, making each Link’s shadow long and thin under the slowly fading light, all but Vio’s shadow anyway.

“Well, considering what we went through together I’d imagine he simply likes me better than you guys.” Vio said, with a slightly satisfied smirk to his lips.

“Heh,” grinned Blue, walking past Red and Vio, “Either that or he just likes to stare at your butt all day.”

An uncharacteristically deep blush formed on Vio’s cheeks and he stopped walking at Blue’s words, the shadow behind him looking as though it was in a state of silent hysterics.

“Guys.” warned Green up ahead, sensing a possible argument that, as usual, Blue would be the one to start.

“Hmm? But we all have the same butt.” Red pointed out, grabbing Vio’s arm and making the stunned blushing Link move his legs again.

Blue looked over his shoulder at him, brow twitching slightly at the way Red clung to Vio’s arm, “No we don’t, yours is—“

It was now Blues turn to stop in his tracks, a mortified look on his face when he realised what he was about to say out loud.

Vio noticed this, and grinned, “Oh?”

Red grinned too, though a lot more innocently, and perked up, “Mines what?” he said excitedly.

If Blue ever finished his sentence with the planned word of “cuter”, the other Link’s would never let him live it down.

His blush matched Vio’s.

“N-nothing dammit shut up!”

****

It had been almost a month since Vaati and Ganon were defeated, and the four Links, plus Shadow, had been travelling the land finishing off the last few remaining demons that wandered aimlessly without a leader.The four of them had decided not to return to their combined original form after the battle, the friendships they’d made were something they didn’t want to throw away, and in their hearts, which of course were technically Links’ heart, they could feel it was the right move and what Link wanted too.As soon as they had decided that, Shadow appeared, not literally, but as Vio’s shadow. He’d grinned and did a thumbs up to the group, before slithering over to Blues shadow, then Reds and Greens.It seemed during the daylight he was able to move freely between their shadows, as he was technically _all_ of their shadows, and at night had the same physical form he had before, to which he frightened the life out of Red that very night when he rose up behind Vio just as the sun sank behind the hills.Although Red wasn’t frightened for long, when he realised who it was he had glomped Shadow happily, causing the dark Link to plead toward as Vio to get this strange happy thing off him.

So after saying their goodbyes to Zelda, and promising they’d write to tell her of their travels (with a suspiciously long goodbye between Green and Zelda which made the others smirk between themselves), and also saying goodbye to their father, who was conflicted with emotions that he’d _sort_ of lost his son but had also sort of _gained_ 4 other similar sons anyway, the group set off on their exploration of the lands, happy to still be together.

“SAY THAT AGAIN YOU VIOLET PANSY!”

Arms folded casually, Vio smirked at the sword being pointed at him, before locking eyes with its owner at the other end, “Gladly. You aren’t sharing a room with Red because I don’t trust you to be decent.”

“Um, gentlemen, c-could you please not have a sword fight in the lobby?” asked the pretty receptionist behind the desk, hand raised slightly in the air towards the four identical young men that had walked into her hotel.

Blue ignored her and growled loudly at Vio, “Why you-!”

“No Blue!”

A warmth was pressed against Blue’s back as arms wrapped around his chest from behind.Red squeezed him tightly, holding back the hot-headed Blue as he tried to lunge towards Vio, who remained perfectly still, and doing nothing but smirking at him.

“RED GET OFF ME!” he yelled, but Red just held tighter, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and pulling back as much as he could as Blue’s sword swished from side to side in front of Vio’s irritatingly calm face.With one last smirk towards Blue, Vio turned his head towards the receptionist.

“Sorry about this, but we’ll take the three rooms for the two nights.”

“Um, you know there is enough beds in both rooms for the four of you, you don’t need to book out three rooms.” She pointed out.

Green, who’d been standing at the side lines watching with an exasperated expression, walked up to the counter, “It’s okay we need the three rooms, we’ll be expecting a….guest, later on.” He said, eyeing Blue’s shadow, who was currently waggling its fingers by its head up at Blue, to which Vio seemed to greatly approve of.

“Um, Red…” Blue said quietly, who had now stopped brandishing his sword in Vio’s face and was now just standing there, a Red limpet attached to his back, “…you can let go of me now.” He turned his head a little to try and hide his blush.

Red finally opened his tightly shut eyes, “Oh!” he said happily, and he bounced back with a smile, but not before giving Blue an extra little squeeze which no one else noticed, and that made Blue _hate_ the fact that that one little gesture could make his heart skip a beat so joyfully.

It had been the day after their first kiss in the forest when all hell had broken loose, where they had all been separated from each other, Vio turning traitor, or so they had thought, and the final battle with Vaati and Ganon.Every one of them had been focused so solely on getting the job done that that one little kiss Blue and Red had shared had been _it_ , and it was only after they set out on their journey together after rescuing Princess Zelda, Shadow in tail, that it had been peaceful enough for Blue to realise that he had the rest of his life to live as ‘Blue’, which meant he was free to be with Red.

This had caused days and days of Blue exploding at random moments at _himself_! Problems ran around and around his head, wanting to be with Red, not wanting to show weakness or be embarrassed in front of the others, not knowing HOW to be with Red, not knowing if Red was really ready for this, not knowing if Red even REALISED what that kiss had meant and starting to panic in wondering if Red had known what he had done and did he really feel the same way Blue did?

Their relationship hadn’t changed, Blue still shouted at him, still hit him, and Red still cried when he did, but then would smile and hug him.It was exactly the same as always.

At least, until a few days ago.

Blue had wondered if he was imagining things, but every time Red would hug him after Blue yelled at him, he would hold on for just that _little_ big longer, that _little_ big tighter, before smiling up at him that _little_ bit sweeter.

During their camps out Red had began to stay as near to Blue as much as possible, to the point on Blue waking up one night, turning over and finding Red laying right next to him, curled up in his nest of blankets cuddling his teddy bear, with the most peaceful adorable look on his sleeping face that made Blue nearly pass out where he lay from the blood rushing to his head.

Blue had quietly moved further away that night, cursing himself for those bad bad thoughts that went through his mind. It didn’t help either that because of that little encounter he’d had a very vivid dream about Red, and that when he woke up in the early morning came face to face with a smirking Shadow, who luckily for Shadow the sun came up at that moment and he melted back to the ground just as Blue had reached out to the strangle the laughing shadow at the look on Blues face, with his half asleep lustful dark eyes and flushed cheeks.

Blue had continually tried to step on Shadow throughout that day, until both Green and Vio had asked in annoyance what the heck he was doing trying to stomp on their shadows all the time, Red just looking confused and cute as always.

Now, arriving in their next town and checking into a hotel for two nights instead of camping out, Red was still staying as close to Blue, and still hugging him that extra little bit tighter.

“Okay guys I’ve got the keys.” Green said, turning to his friends, “Blue if you really want to share with Red it’s fine by me, I’ll sleep in the third single room by myself.”

“I don’t mind sleeping by myself,” Vio suggested helpfully, before Green turned to him and smirked, “You’re not sleeping in the single room because you know very well which one of us wants to sleep with _you_.”

Vio stared back at him, deliberately blankly, if only stop the blush coming to his cheeks as Shadow slithered back into his own shadow again, “You really need to think about your words more carefully Green.” He stated coolly.

Green grinned at him, “Come on Blue.” He said, grabbing the tip of Blue’s hat and dragging the complaining Hylian towards the stairs, Red and Vio in tow.

****

_What have I done?_ Blue thought to himself, after closing the bedroom door behind him and realising he was now alone, and would be alone _all night_ , with Red.Blue had been so inwardly excited at the prospect of staying in a nice tidy hotel for once that he had asked to share a room with Red just out of habit, after all he wouldn’t be seen dead sharing with Vio and he and Green would probably end up killing each other if they shared a room.Blue would definitely have killed that damned Shadow if he’d been stuck with him too.

“It must be nice for you to be in a hotel Blue!” Red said, his back to Blue as he unpacked his belongings on the bed, “You’re so neat and tidy, you must hate camping outside all the time.”

“It’s not….that bad” Blue said, the image of seeing Red so close and cute while sleeping that night popping into his mind unintentionally.

“I’m going to go and have a bath!” Red smiled, turning around to face Blue with an armful of towels in his arms, before heading over to the door in the room that led to the attached bathroom.

“Yeah, sure.” Blue said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, before: “WHAT THE HELL?”

As soon as Red had moved away from the bed Blue could see that it wasn’t two singles, but in fact one double bed.

“T-this is a double bed!” he exclaimed angrily at Red, as if it was all his fault.

Red just smiled at him, “Yeah, didn’t you hear the receptionist? She only had 3 rooms left and they were all double beds, apart from Green’s room. So we get to share isn’t that fun?” he grinned happily, Blue just staring at him mouth open, before regaining his composure and crossing his arms, closing his eyes.

“Whatever.” He stated, walking over to the bed and turning his back to Red.

As he heard the door to the bathroom open and close, Blue peered over his shoulder back at the door, a slightly worried expression on his face.Did Red _realise_ what he was saying? He looked back down at the double bed in front of him with that same worried expression. Laid out on the left side of the bed were Red’s bunny pyjamas, red fabric with little white bunny’s all over them, and he remembered that he himself only wore a pair of blue boxers to sleep. A moment passed before a gradual growl rose up from his throat, his brows creasing in a frustrated anger, and he screwed his eyes tightly shut and yelled out in irritation, grabbing his hair on the sides of his head, “DAMMIT ALL!"  
  
****

“Oh, oh Blue, n-no we can’t…” Red protested weakly, eyes closed and neck arched against the bed as Blue kissed down his neck, his tongue leaving a small wet trail across Red’s skin.

“Sure we can,” Blue whispered against his neck, “No one else is here, it’s just us.”

The blush on Red’s cheeks depended and he whimpered as Blue slowly slid Red’s tunic off his shoulders, pulling it down to his waist and letting Blue get one hand underneath Red’s undershirt, brushing his fingertips against his warm skin, causing Red to jump a little at the touch and bury his face in his hands in embarrassment.

Blue chuckled, a grin spreading across his face that could easily be compared to one of Shadows.Taking Red’s hands, he pulled them away from his furiously blushing face before cupping his cheeks and leaning down, gently licking his tongue over Red’s lips.

“I want to ravish you so badly Red.”

Red looked up at him, his usual bright blue eyes darkened with longing, “Oh…Blue…” he whispered sweetly, eyes closing as Blue pressed his lips against Red’s and-

“What the hell are you doing Blue!?”

Blue bolted upright, head turning quickly to his left with a look of horror on his face at Green standing next to the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I told you he couldn’t be trusted with Red.”

Blue then snapped his head to his right to see Vio standing there, arms crossed and smug smirk on his lips looking down at him.

“Yeah,” came a third familiar voice, and Blue turned back to Red and watched as shadow tendrils appeared from underneath Red, slithering upwards before forming the shape of Shadow above him, a wide grin to his face, “now we’re all gonna tease you for being a pervert and softie for the rest of your pathetic little life.”

All three of the intruders laughed, and continued to laugh, the colour draining from Blue’s face as he seemed to get smaller and smaller, Red disappearing, and the other Link’s towering over him laughing and pointing.

“N-no!I-I’m not a pervert! I’m not!A-and I’m not soft, it was all Red’s idea!I‘m still toughest one of us!” Large tears fell down his cheeks as the Links continued to laugh, mocking his very personality.

“I’M NOT A SOFTIE!!”

Blue awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead, breathing heavily and clutching the duvet covers so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He stared wide eyed into the darkness, waiting for his breathing to calm, and watching as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he could make out the outline of the dresser just ahead of him, and the curtains over the window above it. Taking one deep shaky breath, Blue calmed himself down.

That…..was terrifying.

Is that what his fellow Link’s would do if they ever found out about his feelings for Red? Would he really be branded a pervert and softie?He’d never get over it!He’d leave! He’d have to leave because he couldn’t live with the thought of them laughing behind his back, taking the piss out of him for turning soft for Red. Dammit he _was_ still the toughest one out of them all!!

A part of him did wonder though if he should be concerned that he was more worried about being called a softie then a pervert, but the thought passed quickly.

Taking another deep breath, Blue closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep.Oh well, the dream had been going so well until that point too.A small blush returned to his cheeks. If Red ever found out what kind of dreams he had about him…

“Blue?”

Blue’s eyes snapped open, he’d forgotten Red was in the same bed.

“Are you okay Blue?”

Blue could feel the movement in the mattress as Red turned over behind him.

“Did you have a nightmare?

Blue screwed his eyes tightly shut, he swore he could feel Red’s eyes boring into him through the back of his head, “I’m fine.” He snapped, more forcefully then he had intended, “I just….yeah, I had a nightmare.” He said more softly, after all there was no way he could tell Red what he had dreamt.

He felt Red move closer behind him, and his eyes went wide as he felt Red’s pyjama clothed body pressed against his bare back.

“Do you want a hug?” came the innocent question, Red’s soft breath on his ear, and Blue shot upright in a flash, legs over the side of the bed away from Red and the duvet pushed away.

“I…!” Blue exclaimed, staring fiercely at the dresser, a deep blush on his cheeks, clutching the bed sheet in his fists where he sat, “…I can’t do this.” He finally said, before grabbing his pillow and taking a few steps forward, settling down on the hard wooden floor and curling up with his pillow, back away from the bed.

There was silence for a moment, before there was a movement on the bed and footsteps on the floor.Blue curled even tighter around himself, dreading what Red was going to say, or do if it meant he was coming over to glomp him which wouldn’t be surprising.

“Don’t get cold Blue.” Came the sweet voice, and Blue felt the duvet being draped over him, and he opened his eyes in surprise. With a blush still on his cheeks, he listened as Red walked away, apparently opening a drawer, and then clambering back on the bed.

Another silent moment passed before Blue dared to look around, the duvet falling around him a little as he looked up at the bed.Red lay there, curled up at the edge facing towards him, eyes peacefully closed and with a large blue towel draped over him.

Blue stared at him, a slight sadness to his eyes, but still with a faint blush on his cheeks. Looking down at the floor for a moment, then back up at Red’s peaceful face, Blue turned back around bringing the duvet closer around him, and burying his head underneath it. He now felt terribly guilty, but was too embarrassed to get back up and give the duvet back. He was a mean, selfish, perverted idiot, and he didn’t deserve Red’s kindness.

But that didn’t stop him from noticing this particular part of the duvet smelt just like Red, and that made him close his eyes rather happily.

**To be continued....**


	2. Chapter 2

“Tired Blue?” Green enquired, watching as Blue placed a hand over his mouth and yawned widely.

“Mm, yeah a little, didn’t really get much sleep last night.” Blue replied, rubbing one eye, and trying not to think of the hard wooden floor he’d spent the night on.

“Oh and why might that be?” Vio asked with a small smirk, ensuring Blue saw his suggestive glance towards Red who was walking just ahead of them.

Ignoring the twitch of anger that started to pulse on his forehead, Blue clenched his teeth and grinned forcibly back at Vio, “I don’t know, maybe it was because I was kept awake by all the disturbing noises coming from your bedroom during the night.” Blue now made an equally obvious glance down at Vio’s shadow, which as usual was not doing what Vio was doing.

However Vio didn’t take the bait and just shrugged casually, walking on ahead towards Red, “That wasn’t me, that was coming from Green’s room.”

This caused both Blue and Green to freeze where they were walking, Blue slowly turning to look at Green who was blushing furiously and staring at Vio as he walked away with a look of horror on his face, “I-I-I don’t kn-know what you’re…”

“I suggest everyone shut their windows this evening so we can’t hear anything.” Vio added, placing a hand on Red’s back as they walked on, Red oblivious to their conversation.

Green turned in desperation to Blue, who although was also looking shocked was beginning to have signs of a grin starting to spread across his lips as he looked at Green.This made Green go an even deeper shade of red, “W-WHAT?!”

“You’re not denying anything.” Blue grinned far too widely.

The four Links were currently walking through the town heading back to their hotel, the late afternoon beginning to turn to early evening and the sunset not too far off.The day so far had been spent mainly shopping, stocking up on supplies and generally having a day off.Red hadn’t said anything to Blue about the night before, when Blue had woken up in the morning Red was already dressed and was about to walk out the door to find Vio to ask if they could put candy on the shopping list because they’d nearly run out.Blue had watched him go before getting up only to have his back spasm at sleeping on the hard wooden floor all night. Placing a hand on his back like an old man, Blue had cursed his own idiocy before throwing the duvet back on the bed in annoyance and noticing the blue towel Red had slept under in a crumpled heap on the pillow.

Guilt set in again, but nothing was ever said.

Though he did take the towel and fold it neatly onto the bedside table.

“H-hey look!” Green suddenly exclaimed, desperate to change the topic of conversation, and pointed down an alleyway between two shops that led to another road where a lot of people seemed to be gathering.

“A FAIR!” Red suddenly exclaimed excitedly, seeing a poster for it on the wall with a large red arrow pointing down the alleyway, “Can we go can we go??” he pleaded towards Vio and Green, his blue eyes sparkling eagerly, Blue now standing in front of the poster reading it.

Vio briefly checked his wallet before looking over at Red, “I don’t see why not, as long as it’s not too expensive.”

“YAAAAY!” Red shouted joyfully, before running over to Blue and grabbing his wrist.With a “What the-!” leaving the Blue Link’s mouth in surprise, Blue was pulled away from the poster and down the alleyway, the others following behind.

When they came out the other side, the world exploded into lights and colours, the fair with its stalls and rides in full swing.Red’s eyes glistened in excitement.

Vio looked towards the setting sun, “If we hurry up and go in now Shadow can appear inside and we won’t have to pay for him.”

“Ever the frugal one eh Vio?” Green grinned.

Vio looked at him blankly, “No, but I’ve never heard of any rules against entering a fair and having an ethereal being materialise to have some fun too.” A quick smirk graced his lips at Green before he walked past him towards the ticket booth.

As soon as Vio had paid for them all, the four Links headed inside the bustling fair, children running around laughing happily, food stalls, gaming stalls, rides for all ages, and everything that made Red want to run around happily too.He spied a Ferris Wheel not too far away and grabbed Blue’s wrist again, “Look look a Ferris Wheel!! I bet everything looks pretty up there while the sun sets let’s go on it Blue!”

“Yeah yeah okay.” He grumbled, letting himself be pulled along by the overly excited Link, secretly finding Red’s childish excitement very endearing.He’d been “secretly” thinking a lot of stuff recently, so secret in fact then even he himself sometimes didn’t realise what he was thinking.

Although the four of them had spent the day together, Blue had been specifically at Red’s side the entire time, helping him carry armfuls of food, that consisted mainly of sweets for Red, back and forth from the hotel.Little did Blue realise that to the other Links, and to anyone else in the town who happened to look at him, that Blue looked like a little love struck puppy following Red around all day. Blue had caught Vio staring at him a couple of times when he was being quiet, _too_ quiet for Blue, and he’d quickly put on his usual glare, the smirky look in Vio’s eyes pissing him off.

After the 4th time of seeing Vio smirking at him, Blue deliberately went over and whacked Red over the head, just to make it look like he was still his usual self.Red had burst into tears of course, before turning around and holding out the heart-shaped piece of chocolate he had been holding, crying and apologising that he didn’t realise that Blue wanted it as it was the last one in the shop they’d just gone into.

Both Vio and Green had burst into laughter at the mortifyingly embarrassed look on Blue’s face as Red held up the heart to him.If he had realised what Red had been holding he wouldn’t have hit him!Who the hell sells heart shaped chocolate this time of year anyway?!!

He had then snatched away the chocolate from Red and stuffed it into Green’s mouth to shut him up.

He had instantly regretted it of course because Red looked sad at the loss of his chocolate, but as usual he then smiled and hugged Blue tightly, making the anger in Blue melt away, melt away enough for Blue to only manage a simple glare at Vio who was smirking at the closeness of them, _again_ , before glancing away, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Wow isn’t it pretty!”

Blue snapped out of his thoughts and looked around.The two of them were sat in a dangling open carriage on the Ferris Wheel, alone, and almost at the top as it went around.Ahead and around them was the land of Hyrule, the castle a tiny little dot in the far distance.The sun had very nearly set, barely a semicircle on the horizon, throwing out its last rays of deep orange, pink and yellow into the slithers of cloud scattered across the deepening blue sky.

Blue couldn’t help a small tug at the corner of his lips, the view _was_ pretty good.

“Is it okay for me to be happy now Blue?”

“Hm?”

Blue looked at Red sitting next to him, who suddenly shuffled a little closer to him making Blue flinch away a bit in sudden surprise, not that Red seemed to have noticed.Red continued to stare out happily at the landscape ahead of them.

“Remember you said to me that there was nothing in the world to be happy about?Well, now that Vaati and Ganon are gone, it’s okay to be happy now right?”

He turned to look at Blue, his own big blue eyes shining in the evening setting.Blue swallowed a lump in this throat at their closeness, before he looked back at the sunset.

“Sure.”

“And it’s okay for you to be happy too right?”

Blue frowned, glancing back at Red again, “Um…sure.”

Where was this going?

A bright smile lit up Red’s face, “That’s good. I like to see you happy Blue.”

That damned blush returned to Blue’s cheeks again as he looked into Red’s happy face. Did Red know what that did to him? How fast he made his heart beat whenever he smiled like that? Blue swallowed hard again, “Mmm.”He quickly turned back to the view before he did something he shouldn’t.

There was a slightly awkward pause between them, or at least awkward for Blue, especially when he suddenly felt Red’s hand on his own where it rest on the seat between them.

“Um, Blue?”

“Y-yeah?” Blue could feel Red’s eyes on him, he was sitting so close, his hand was so warm… _I mustn’t look, I really mustn’t look…._

“I-I know everything went horrible for a while, but…now everything is okay, do…I-I mean, would you want to…if you still…I mean….oohhhh…” the warm hand removed itself from Blues, and Blue finally turned to look at Red as Red covered his blushing face with his hands, “I’m not good with this.” came Red’s muffled voice, as he sat there looking small and innocent and so cute, and Blue finding that was NOT a good combination when he realised Red currently looked exactly like he did in Blue’s dream, hands over his face embarrassment, laying on the bed, tunic loose around his waist….

“A-ah-“ Blue stuttered, blush burning on his cheeks as he stared at Red, trying to think of anything to say but doing nothing but sitting there looking like gawping idiot, the image strong in his mind of the kiss he gave his dream!Red after he had removed those hands from his face.

“R-red it’s okay!” he finally managed to form the short sentence, “I…I-I….”

Blue swiftly turned away for a moment.This was ridiculous, they were both just a pair of bumbling idiots!Someone needed to take the first move here, and Red had brought up the conversation (to which Blue was kinda surprised about) so now dammit it was time for Blue to do something!

Glaring at nothing in particular and riling himself up with courage, Blue turned back to Red and immediately placed his hands over his, removing them from his blushing face before holding him by his shoulders.

“Red.” Blue said sternly and seriously, prepared to make a serious move and to do things properly, not to make an idiot of himself, not to look into those blue eyes and find himself melting, not to have that dream make him want to push down that tunic over Red’s shoulders where he currently held him, not to feel that blush come back to his cheeks and his courage run away at how adorable Red looked and….

Blue remained silent as a sweat drop ran down the side of his left cheek.

This wasn’t working.

“If you want….would you kiss me Blue?”

Blue stared at him with wide shocked eyes.Red was glancing away again, a blush on his cheeks at what he’d just asked, but somehow still looking more together than what Blue currently felt.Was this a new side of Red that was coming out?Sure the others had teased Blue at his personality not matching his “colour”, but Red had always said that it was Blue’s obsessive tidiness that matched his blue “calm” colour.Red on the other hand, whenever anyone thinks of the colour it brings forth images of either anger or passion.As the anger belonged to Blue, then for Red’s “red” side, that left….

Suddenly Blue’s dream got a lot dirtier, and he swallowed hard.

“Um…yeah…”Blue breathed awkwardly, his breath hitched in his throat as Red turned to look back up at him, a shy but so sweet smile on his lips.

“That’s good.I wanted to kiss you again so much…since...we first…” Red trailed off, his blush was getting deeper again, and as a small embarrassed whimper escaped his throat he tried to turn away, still not believing he was really saying this.

But he didn’t have a chance to look away for long.

It was all the cuteness Blue could take, and Red found his cheeks cupped in Blue’s hands just like last time, head turned to face up at him, before Blue’s lips finally fell upon his own.

Blue couldn’t stand it any longer, it really had been so long since their first kiss, since any kind of affection, and without the worry of the other Link’s seeing them all the way up here, he wrapped his arms around Red’s shoulders holding him tightly close, revelling in the feeling of those pure lips against his own again, his eyes gently closed at the heavenly feeling.

The feelings he had held for Red had fell on him like a ton of bricks when they’d shared that first kiss.Suddenly all the annoyance and anger towards Red had made sense, and ever since then he felt more and more for the little red Link and had found it more and more difficult to keep that hidden.But it was that very reason that why even when Red had started to do that extra bit of hugging he had started doing recently, Blue still hadn’t made another move on him.He may be feeling a lot for the guy but he couldn’t change his own personality, and his personality demanded no embarrassment in front of the others, no affection allowed to be shown, no weakness, no matter how much he’d wanted to, because that’s just who Blue was, just what part of Link he was.

“B-Blue…” Red said breathlessly against his lips, but Blue wasn’t stopping, not that Red wanted him to.Red clung to Blue’s tunic on his chest, trying not to flinch back in embarrassment like he did the first time as a small groan escaped him. The kiss was becoming more fervent , and a small embarrassing squeak erupted from Red as he felt Blue’s tongue sweep across his bottom lip, but instead of making himself flinch away, Red pressed further against Blue, the cute blush on his cheeks deepening as he too experimentally brushed the tip of his tongue across Blue’s bottom lip.

For Blue, this was hotter than any dream, this was real, Red’s warmth was real, Red’s lips were real, and he never wanted this kiss to ever end.

“BWHAHAAAAAAAAA!”

Blue pulled back so fast he almost toppled over the edge of the carriage.Snapping his head upwards he looked to see their carriage had now gone over the top of the Ferris Wheel and the carriage behind them was now above, and with just enough view point for the 3 Link-lookalikes sitting in it to see what Blue and Red had been doing.

The one laughing was Shadow, materialised into a physical form now the sun had set. Vio sat with a very satisfied looking grin on his face, while Green looked slightly confused on what he had just seen.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Vio smirked, “I knew something was going on between you two.”

“What…” Green started, but then didn’t continue, not really sure what it was he wanted to ask.

Shadow was sitting in the middle of them, leaning over his safety bar to get a better look at the two of them below, grinning wildy, “Blue and Red sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—“

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Blue screamed, his face exploding in a red that would rival a fully ripe tomato, the tips of his ears practically burning with embarrassment.With nothing in arms reach to throw up at Shadow, Blue tried to practically climb out the carriage up at him, but Red quickly grabbed him around the waist, pulling him down as Blue threw profanity after profanity up at the Shadow, who now leant back against his seat holding his stomach in hysterics, the other two still looking down at them, Blue wishing they had _any_ expression on their faces but the amusement and the confusion they wore right now.

“GET THE HELL OFF ME!” he finally screamed down at Red who had been refusing to let him go, but let go very quickly when Blue shouted at him so harshly, and he actually jumped back in shock at the pure anger in Blue’s voice, looking up at him with suddenly scared eyes.

Blue immediately regretted it, but was far too deep in humiliation to care enough to apologise.Instead he stared at Red in shock for a moment for exploding like that at him, before the anger and guilt overwhelmed him too much to look into the scared eyes of the one he’d just been kissing, and instead turned away and folded his arms across his chest, moving to the furthest side of the carriage and staring out across the fair away from Red and the others, Shadows laughter still hitting his ears like a form of torture.

He hoped Red couldn’t see the tears prickling at his eyes.

****

“Blue wait! Come back!”

As soon as the Ferris carriage had returned to the bottom Blue ran away as fast as he could, and was almost at the exit to the fair before Red caught up and grabbed his arm.Blue refused to look at him, humiliated, angry, ashamed, guilty, every damned feeling that was bringing those damned tears to his eyes and he wasn’t going to let _anyone_ see him cry, not now and not _ever_ , and _especially_ not Red.

“Let go of me!” he shouted again, but at least not as cruelly as he did before.He struggled desperately to get away but Red held his arm tightly, digging his heels into the ground.

“No I won’t!Don’t let them get to you Blue!”

It was funny, how even being serious Red still sounded innocently sweet, and that even in this situation Blue still noticed that.

“Hey there he is!” came Green’s voice, and Blue froze where he stood.

“Don’t run away Blue it’s not a big deal.” Vio said calmly as the three other Link’s ran up to them, the humiliating sound of Shadow still giggling to himself reaching Blue’s ears and making his fists clench in anger.

“SHUT UP!” he yelled, still facing the exit, the EXIT sign teasing him showing him an escape he couldn’t get to.

“Look I dunno what’s going on Blue but-“ Green started, trying to help, only for Shadow to pitch in instead:

“I can tell you what’s going on Green.” Shadow said, grinning to himself as he looked at Red holding Blue’s arm tightly, Blue still facing away from the group, “Big tough Blue here is just one big pushover.”

Blue clenched his teeth in anger.

“And kissing _Red_? HA! Why would you wanna do that? I thought you hated the guy anyway?” Shadow laughed.

Blue’s fists began to shake, and Red looked down at the one he was holding with worry.

Shadow slung an arm over Green’s shoulder, grinning that sneakily playful grin as he pointed at Blue’s back, “He just doesn’t want us to see that he’s just an emotional softie after all.”

It happened so fast none of them really saw what happened.

All they knew was that at one minute Shadow was standing there laughing, the next minute he was flat on his back, blood pouring from his nose with Blue standing over him, fist out stretched, and a glare so venomous it could have killed with one look.

If it wasn’t for the tears streaming down his face.

Red had barely realised that Blue had obviously pulled away from him to turn around and punch Shadow, and was still standing there hands clutched around thin air, blinking, before looking back at Shadow sprawled across the ground, Vio at his side, and Green yelling at Blue asking what the hell his problem was.

Without a word Blue turned around and ran out the exit, Red watching him go for a moment, glancing back worryingly at the other Links, before running after him.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Blue had only ever cried once before, and that was after he had thought Green had been killed, that time when Vio fought him pretending to have switched sides.The tears burned at the corners of his eyes, but luckily it didn’t seem anyone had noticed, especially Red, who was blubbering away beside him anyway.

Normally just the thought of crying was pathetic and humiliating in itself, but right now the feeling of being mocked so much was even more humiliation then he could bare, and he just wanted to rip his own heart out and then bury himself underground where no one could ever see the tears on his cheeks.

Blue ran through the town and out the other side into a forest, once again not paying attention to where he was running, just knowing he wanted to get away from every other living thing on the planet.

He’d been totally disgraced, been more violent than ever before and _in front_ of Red, and generally acted like such a….such a…. _ARGH_! Blue turned and fiercely punched the tree he had just past, before leaning his forehead against the bark out of breath, and then collapsing to the grass beneath him on his knees.

With one hand out against the tree to steady himself, Blue knelt there letting his breath catch up.He was quiet for a moment, the air silent around him except for the faint sounds of the fair in the distance and the soft rustling of leaves as a breeze swept through the trees. He remained there in silence, before he choked back a sob.

He’d done it now, ruined anything that was going on between him and Red, and probably ruined his friendship with the others too.Sure they fight, and Blue hits them all more than often, but it’s never in spite, never a _true_ malice, but right then, he could have killed that Shadow, could have killed all of them just so they wouldn’t look at him with those accusing eyes. For that split moment he hated all of them so much and it all came out in a punch straight at Shadow’s face.He’d never hurt anyone he knew like _that_ , that was too far, and he’d done it right in front of Red, sweet innocent little Red.

And he’d yelled at Red, really harshly yelled at him.

Was this really an anger that was locked inside Link? It couldn’t be Link never got this angry, well, unless it was something threatening someone he cared about, like his parents, or Zelda, but even so, this anger still felt wrong, still felt misdirected, still felt like it wasn’t something he’d gained from Link.

Getting up off his knees Blue turned around and sat back down on the grass, one knee bent and resting his arm across it, staring at the ground with a lost expression. His eyes still glistened with tears, and he hated the feeling of vulnerability that flowed through him.

  

He hated himself right now.He’d shown a real nasty side to Red, to all of them, and that even he didn’t know he was capable of.Shadow was right, he _was_ pathetic, sitting here feeling sorry for himself when all he should do is go back and apologise and hope they don’t tell him to get out and leave them. He hated himself, meaning he hated Link, hated him for having all this anger bottled up inside him, the guy had _issues_!

But the fear of losing his friends felt nothing compared to the fear of losing Red. What would Red do? There was no way someone like him would want anything to do with someone like Blue now, so violent, even more so than he’d thought.Blue was humiliated, angry, ashamed, and….scared.

He sniffed and wiped a tear away from his left eye. How could he face them now? Everything was ruined; he should just go back to the hotel, grab his possessions and get out of there before any of them came back.

“Blue?!”

Blue looked up startled at his name being called out. It was Red’s voice, and his voice sounded very close, which was proved just as Red came literally tumbling out of the bushes ahead of him landing head first at Blue’s feet.

“B-blue…” came the out of breath voice as Red looked up at Blue from the ground, “You…you run really fast…Blue…”

Blue stared at him, eyes wide in panic, before in a lighting fast movement he leapt away. But it wasn’t quite quick enough.Red lunged forward too and grabbed Blue’s left leg pulling him back, which unfortunately made Blue stumble and fall flat on his face on the grass.But Red didn’t apologise, in fact he held onto Blue’s leg like his life depended on it, eyes tightly shut and refusing to let go.

“Don’t go Blue!”

“ _Let go of me!!!!”_ Blue yelled desperately, clawing at the grass and trying to shake Red off his leg.

“ _No_! Because you’ll leave me!”

Blue immediately froze. He lay there on his stomach, elbows and forearms on the grass, looking out to the wilderness ahead of him.How did he know he was thinking of leaving….?

“I…I mean… _us_ , you’ll leave us.” Red corrected timidly, burying his head on the back of Blue’s leg and holding it even tighter.

Blue didn’t know what to think for a moment, but it wasn’t long before he felt an irritated anger bubbling up inside him, and he grit his teeth to keep it under control.

“What’s wrong with you Red?” he asked quietly, glaring down at the grass, “Do you _like_ being shouted at?Do you _like_ watching me punch the others, always hitting _you_?”

Red didn’t answer, but his grip on Blue’s leg loosened a little, and feeling that Blue quickly scrambled forward and stood up, turning round to glare down at Red. Red raised himself to a kneeling position but continued to look at the ground away from Blue, a very sad look on his usual happy face.

“Why do you wanna be with _me_? I hurt people, I can’t control my anger, there is absolutely _nothing_ about me that anyone could possibly…”Blue couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.It felt like there was a clamp around his heart, squeezing it with every word that left his mouth.“I’m never gonna change Red, I’ll still shout at everyone, still shout at you, and what if I ever hit you like I hit Shadow?! I’d never…forgive myself…” Blue looked away, the vice around his heart continuing to squeeze, those tears returning to his eyes. It somehow felt as if he was talking more to himself, than to Red. “I’m the mean part of Link that no one but the bad guys get to see, I’m the part that doesn’t know how to treat other people nicely…” he tried to say it without sounding like he was breaking down, but the more truth he spoke about himself, the more he felt like returning his one Four Sword to the pedestal and hoping just he would disappear.He didn’t like feeling depressed, but right now it was like a huge weight on his shoulders, “… I’m the one part that doesn’t deserve to be happy, so just go back without me.”

He said it with barely a whisper as his voice, the tears falling down his cheeks again, but feeling so defeated he didn’t care, and he let them fall, staring away from Red into the dark forest.

“You deserve someone so much better than me anyway, which is pretty much everyone else in Hyrule.”

A silence fell between them once again, Red still looking at the ground, eyes shadowed by the dark evening. Blue took one last glance back down at the one person that he…loved…because he did love Red…and he turned around to walk away.

“I love you Blue.”

Blue stopped, barely taking two steps away before Red’s quiet, choked voice whispered quietly behind him, and his heart leapt to his throat at those words.

“And you’re wrong.Everything you’ve said is wrong, and I think all of us should stop comparing ourselves to Link anyway.We’re not him anymore.We’re all going to grow up as normal people, all going to learn new things about ourselves, always changing.We’ll all eventually become our own person, comparing ourselves to Link will be pointless, because Link won’t exist anymore.”

Blue glared at the forest ahead of him, but a glare that was subdued by the sadness in his eyes.It didn’t matter what Red would say, didn’t matter that he said he…loved him….because whatever he’d say to try and convince him not to go wouldn’t work, because Blue wasn’t going to let that anger appear again and the only way to do that was to leave them all.

To leave Red.

So why were Blue’s legs refusing to start walking again?

“At the moment,” Red continued, “maybe you’re right and you can’t control your anger, but growing up you’ll learn how, and that alone will make you different to the part of Link you were when he pulled out the Four Sword.I’d like to think that I’ve grown a little bit…maybe not that much yet but...I’ve grown enough to know a little more about the world, grown enough to know that I want…to be with you…” he said quietly, before his voice suddenly grew a lot stronger, “and I’ve grown enough to know that I am _definitely_ going to show you a new side to _me_ later because I am going to shout at Shadow for being mean to you!”

Blue legs felt strange, one wanting to move forward, the other wanting to turn back, but ending up just standing there in the middle. The temptation to turn around and look at Red was almost overwhelming.An amused part of Blue just knew that right then Red must have had his fists clenched in the most tough and threatening way that Red could manage, which wasn’t tough or threatening at all, and with a hard serious expression which never worked either because his eyes would still be big and blue and sparkling as they always were.

“Well….providing he’s, you know…conscious…heh …” Red trailed off nervously.

Red’s little speech had Blue confused on what to do, until he mentioned the punch, and all of a sudden the amused feeling that had arisen dropped like a stone.Blue was starting to feel exhausted.He knew he should leave, but he didn’t want to.He knew he wanted to be with Red, but knew he couldn’t in case he ever hurt him like that.He knew he should just apologise, but that damned stubbornness that was a part of him wouldn’t let him!

He also knew he should say that he loved Red back, but despite the happiness in his heart that jumped for joy when he heard Red say those words, he wasn’t going to say it back.He wasn’t going to let himself give in.

He didn’t know what to do now, didn’t know what to say or what to feel. He just stood there, staring back the way he had run in, with half confused and half scared eyes.

“…..why?” he eventually asked, his voice sounding tired, “Why do you love me? I don’t understand why. I’m a horrible person Red if I hit you like Shadow-“

“-you’d never do that Blue.”

“ _You don’t know that!!!”_ Blue exclaimed loudly, finally spinning round to glare angrily at Red, but was quickly taken aback at Red’s expression.He was still kneeling on the grass, and though there was a small, hopeful smile on his lips, his cheeks were wet with tear tracks.

“I do Blue.” Red said softly, smiling sweetly, “I don’t know how I know,” he laughed, a sweet but sad laugh, “I just do.”

Blue looked down at him, Red’s smile sending a wave of warmth through him, before he pushed it away and quickly turned around so he wouldn’t have to see that smile and worry about giving in.

“No you don’t, and neither do I. I can’t bear the thought of doing that, even by accident…I can’t wait for myself to grow up because it’s not going to happen.”

He barely took another heartbreaking step away again before Red’s voice once more made him stop.

“You wanted to know why I love you?”

Blue could hear him stand up from the ground behind him, but he didn’t turn round, he _refused_ to turn around to face him!

“There’s a side of yourself you don’t seem to see Blue.All you see is anger, and that you shout at me and everyone else, but…that’s only a very small part of you Blue.” His words were so soft, felt so kind, and every word was tearing Blue’s heart to pieces. “There’s a kindness about you that you don’t see, because you hide it beneath the anger. But I can see it. I can see it every time you train with Green, knowing that you’re helping him get stronger. I can see it when you help Vio pack away the camping equipment every morning. I can see it every time we all talk as we travel together, joking and laughing about silly things.And…I can see it when you look at me…” he added shyly, “The way a little softness reaches your eyes, the way that you never whack me over the head as hard as you used to…the way you blush when you get embarrassed...and…how gentle you are when you kiss me.” He paused, the blush on his cheek deepening as his words had got more intimate, “I guess…in a way…that’s how I know you’d never hit me like that, because you can’t, it’s not who you are.That’s why I’ve been hugging you extra tightly lately, because I know all the anger you direct at me and the others you don’t really mean it, it’s just what you think you should be doing because that’s what everyone expects that side of Link that you are to be doing.If you were really as mean as you seem to think you are, you’d never do any of those helpful things or get along with any of us. Everyone understands that too, or we never would have stuck together with you all this time, and you certainly wouldn’t be a hero. And you also can’t be a horrible person, because you’re standing here willing to leave your friends and everything about your life that you know just to protect us. No mean spirited person would throw away everything they have for other people, no mean person would feel guilt.” Red paused, biting his bottom lip, still looking at Blue’s back as he still hadn’t turned around. When Blue remained silent, Red panicked a little and so quickly continued on, “I-I guess I just wanted to hug you extra tight to let you know that it’s okay, that you don’t need to hide it around me, because I love you for all the things you can’t see about yourself Blue. I love you for just being you. For just being…Blue.”

The silent wind weaved around them, ruffling their hair and the tips of their hats.When Blue still didn’t say anything, Red took one attentive step forward, panicking that in his little speech he’d said something strange or something wrong, but stopped quickly when a choked back sob suddenly escaped Blue’s lips. He watched in panicked shock as Blue collapsed to the ground on his knees, hands covering his face as the tears fell freely from his eyes more than they’d ever done before.

“WAH!”

Now Red was REALLY panicking!He’d actually made _Blue_ cry! He quickly ran in front of him and got down on his knees too.

“I-I’m sorry Blue!I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-!”

In an instant Blue’s arms were around him, cutting Red off mid-sentence, tightly holding him as he buried his tear streaked face into Red’s right shoulder. He sobbed into his shoulder; the release of something inside of him coming out so hard Blue didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I…I wanted…someone to…” he sobbed, but ended up just clinging to Red tightly, hoping he’d understand, because he couldn’t talk anymore, he couldn’t say anything else, he just wanted to stay here feeling Red’s warmth, and never move again.

Blue hadn’t even realised he had wanted to hear those words until Red had said them.He hadn’t realised that he’d wanted someone, _anyone_ to say that he wasn’t a bad person, that there _were_ things people liked about him.He hadn’t realised that he didn’t want to be known as the mean and angry Link, hadn’t realised he’d wanted someone to see past that side of him…

He hadn’t realised just how much he’d fallen for Red.

“I love you Red.” he choked, clinging to the back of Red’s tunic, “And I don’t wanna leave.”

“Then don’t.” Red smiled gently, his own arms wrapped around Blue, soothing the sobs that shuddered through his body.

A small trembling nod into Red’s shoulder, and a tightening squeeze around him, was the silent answer Red received.

*****

“You know, maybe you were a bit harsh on him Shadow, and we all should have known he’d lash out like that, Blue doesn’t know how to handle embarrassment.” Vio said, walking back to the hotel with Green and Shadow, Shadow walking in between them holding a large clump of tissues to his bloody nose.

“’e needs to le’rn w’at a joke is.” Said Shadow, barely understandable.

“What are you glaring at me for?!” exclaimed Green, seeing Shadow glaring at him venomously.

“If you wer’n so blind to w’at’s been goin’ on betwe’n dose two, I wouldn’ta had to make a joke outta it.”

“Don’t blame me just because you have no judgement on how to act like a normal person.” Green glared back, crossing his arms.

“Enough you two.” warned Vio, “Let’s just get back to the hotel and clean you up Shadow, I’m sure Red can handle Blue.”

Shadow grinned, “Ye’h, in more ways den one-“

“ _Stop making jokes!_ ” Vio and Green turned to yell at him at the same time.

Shadow remained quiet and pouted for the rest of the walk back.

*****

Even as the shudders coursing through Blue’s body had ceased, Red continued to run his hand up and down his back in a comforting gesture.They still knelt together on the ground, the distant sounds of the fair still echoing through the darkness.It wasn’t long however, that the newly quiet and cried out Blue suddenly stiffened in Red’s embrace, and as naughty as he felt for doing it Red couldn’t help but grin to himself at what was about to happen, because he knew that the “embarrassed, in denial, oh-goddesses-did-I-just-do-that” Blue was about to arise.

Red let his arms loosen as he felt Blue pull back, and just as he had thought Blue was now flushed in embarrassment, eyes red from crying and glaring to one side so he didn’t have to look at Red.

Red still couldn’t get the grin off his face.

“I-If you tell anyone…that I was crying I’ll…”

Suddenly Red leant forward without warning and pressed his lips against Blues, one soft, quick kiss, before he pulled back and continued to grin at him, “You’ll what?”

Blue blinked at him in mild shock, still red cheeked from the embarrassment of showing so much weakness, before his eyes softened and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.That was a damned cheeky grin Red had on his face.

“Shut up.” Blue found himself smiling warmly, the vice around his heart now gone.

Red continued to grin at him, but Blue wanted to end this memory of breaking down so pathetically in front of him as quickly as possible. So, Blue cleared his throat and quickly stood up, straightening his tunic and holding out his hand to Red.He still looked away from him as he did though, the embarrassment tinting the tips of his ears.

“So, let’s go back to the hotel already.” He said matter-of-factly, waiting impatiently for Red to take his hand.

Red stared up at the hand being offered to him, looked at the awkwardness and embarrassment on Blue’s face (which Red thought was very cute, though it would probably be safer if he never told Blue that), and smiled widely at him.Taking his hand, Red sneakily jumped up and literally jumped on a very surprised Blue, hugging him tightly as they spun in a circle.

“YAAAAY! Blue loves me!”

Blue’s face exploded in more red cheeked embarrassment, “N-no I don’t I never…I didn’t…I…” trying to keep any form of his tough personality around Red, especially a grinning hugging Red, was beginning to become a pointless endeavour, “I…well maybe….a little…” he ended quietly, never realising it was possible to blush this much as Red grinned happily at his words, “B-but only a little! Just a tiny…tiny little pointless bit………………………… _stop grinning at me_!”

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to the hotel was in a _relatively_ comfortable silence (although Blue was still embarrassed as hell for breaking down like that), but the entire way back Red kept a tight grip on Blue’s hand.Red wasn’t going to let him run away again, and Blue knew that. Besides, Blue didn’t want to run away now. He didn’t know yet how he was going to face the others, but as long as Red really did still want him there, then he wasn’t going to run away. He’d deal with Shadow and the others later on…or in the morning, when Shadow wouldn’t be around and wouldn’t be able to say anything back. Ha!

“Ow… _OW_! _Vio_!”

As Blue and Red arrived in front of their bedroom door back at the hotel, Red placing the key into the lock, Blue looked towards the door to the left listening to the quiet voices inside.

“Stop squirming! And keep your head tilted back!”

“I’m a shadow I’m not used to my own blood!”

Despite the regret he felt for punching him so hard, Blue couldn’t help the rather evil looking smirk that graced his lips that Shadow was in pain, a smirk that quickly flew off his lips as Red turned around to him as he opened the door, smiling, then walking though, Blue following behind and shutting the door behind him.

Blue breathed a sigh of relief as he leant against the closed door.This had been a strange evening, a strange few days really.The embarrassment for crying like that would never ever leave him for the rest of his life, but at least it only happened in front of Red and not the others, and Red…well, this evening Red had said he loved him, despite seeing Blue as a sobbing wreck like that.So what would happen now?Everything had come out in such a raw way Blue really did feel kind of exhausted, it’s not like he made a habit out of crying and it had taken a lot out of him. He felt like crawling into bed and sleeping for the next few days.

“Um, Blue?”

Blue opened his eyes and looked across at Red, who was now standing by their double bed.

The blush returned to Blues cheeks in an instant.He’d forgotten about the shared bed, and now that they’d both said they loved each other, going to bed together now was going to be…

“Ah y-yeah?” Blue stuttered in answer, trying not to stare at the come-hither look in Red’s eyes, to which he made a mental note to ask one day if Red knew he had that look.

“Um…” Red started, hands together in front of him looking awkward, “I know that with everything that’s happened today…I don’t know if you’d feel, strange that…I mean, I don’t want you sleeping on the floor again so if you’d rather not share the bed with me I’ll sleep on the floor this time.”

“ _What_?!” Blue exclaimed, immediately standing up straight from leaning on the door, “I’m not having you sleeping on the floor either, so we’ll just share it’s fine!”

It’s _fine_?It wasn’t _fine_! But the words were out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to intervene. Red knew he loved him, and Blue knew that Red loved him back, so sharing a bed so close together after such a confession...this was going to be so awkward Blue was afraid his entire head may explode from embarrassment if they got into bed together. And what if…what if he had one his dreams again?Now he really knew how Red felt about him what if he did something to him in his sleep without realising?He knew they were still both underage so nothing that ever happens in his dreams was going to happen tonight (and Blue wondered how he even KNEW about half the stuff he dreamt about), but that still wouldn’t stop the images from running through his head while he’d lay there looking at a sleeping Red right next to him, the images happily floating through his mind of what they could very well be doing together when they became a little older.The temptation would be too much, just to reach out…hold him closer…to unbutton his bunny pyjama top…

“Blue?”

Blue blinked himself out of his daydream to see Red extremely close and staring up into his eyes with a curious expression. Blue jumped back in surprise and came back to back with the door again.

“WAH JUST…go and get ready for me in the bathroom or something.” Immediately his face exploded in a bright blush when he realised what he’d said, “AH! I-I mean n-not for me, I mean ready for sleeping!You know, getting changed, stuff like that, I didn’t mean anything else…” He trailed off, digging his own grave at the innocent look on Red’s face that was interrupted by a small smile that was gradually spread over his lips.

“Okay!” Red then grinned, grabbing his pyjamas and heading off happily into the bathroom.

Blue turned back to the bedroom door and hit his forehead against it in stupidity.

***

After Red had come out of the bathroom and Blue had gone in, Blue had spent as long as possible in there just to avoid going out and getting into the bed with Red.

Blue was staring at the inside of the bathroom door ready to go back into the bedroom, just as he had been for the past 8 minutes, but finding he couldn’t move.He suddenly wished he actually owned a pair of pyjamas, and not just these blue boxers which showed far too much skin and now made him feel far too exposed.

Blue shook his head to try and clear it and took a deep breath.This was ridiculous.Knowing Red and how heavy he sleeps he was probably asleep already anyway, so all Blue needed to do was sneak into the bed, face _away_ from Red, and just go to sleep.

Yes, Red would be asleep, so no worries, nothing was going to happen.

Blue placed a nervous hand on the bathroom door and opened it, stepping through into the room.

Red was _not_ asleep.

The bedside light on Blue’s side of the bed was the only light in the room now, and Red was curled up under the duvet on his own side, smiling at Blue as he slowly walked out the bathroom, now feeling _very_ self-conscious under Red’s stare.

Desperately trying not to let a blush creep back to his cheeks, Blue silently and very quickly walked around the bed, turned out the light, got under the duvet (thankful that Red was facing the other way) and stayed as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off, not needing any accidental leg contact or anything else to happen.

For a moment Blue had thought he’d gotten away with it, but his body froze when he felt Red turn around in the bed beside him. Red moved right behind him, could feel the fabric of his pyjamas against his back, and could feel the dip in the bed as Red leant up on his elbow.

“Blue…” Red whispered quietly, before placing a small kiss on the tip of Blue’s pointed right ear, “C-could you turn around?” Embarrassment was clear in his voice, but Blue was fighting his own battle with the blush that exploded on his face as Red kissed his ear, an ear that now felt as if it was the most sensitive part of his entire body.

Heartbeat racing madly, Blue knew he couldn’t say no to such an embarrassed sounding request. So desperately trying to push away any memories of his dreams, Blue slowly and awkwardly turned over, trying not to look at Red but still glancing at him briefly, immediately looking away again as he lay there on his back, feeling incredibly stupid as he stared adamantly at the ceiling. It was very dark in the room now, which made Blue thankful that meant Red probably couldn’t see his blush.

Blue remained completely still, heart beating in his throat as Red leant down and placed a kiss on his cheek, a loving kiss that remained there for quite a few seconds before Red pulled away.Blue had closed his eyes as he felt the kiss. Red’s lips were so warm, so soft, and the gesture made his heart flutter. It seemed Red was doing everything to make Blue feel better. This whole feeling was new to Blue, and he didn’t really know how to act.All he knew was that Red certainly seemed to find it a million times easier to show he cared then Blue did.Everything was embarrassing and awkward to Blue, and even though Red blushes a lot too he could at least show affection a lot easier than Blue could. Hugging him, kissing him, holding hands, or even just smiling at him, everything Red did felt confident, even if he had a blush on his face.In comparison Blue felt like a stuttering mess. He knew he should show some affection back, _wanted_ to, but either not knowing how or just letting the embarrassment run away with him.

“Are you really okay now Blue?” Red asked quietly in the dark, and Blue glanced at him once again before nodding softly.

“Yeah.”

“And you won’t leave in the middle of the night or anything?”

Blue shook his head, “No.”

“And…really…” Red continued, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark Blue could see Red look down and away in nervousness, “…you really love me?”

And here it was. A perfect opportunity for Blue to give back that affection, to tell Red he loved him, loved him more than anything else in the world and that he wanted to stay with him always.All he had to do was open his mouth and say it, there was no one else here but them, no one else to be embarrassed by, it was just the two of them. Heck he had already said it once tonight anyway!

“I…”

It was the only word that managed to escape Blue’s lips, because as soon as he looked up at Red all his courage disappeared and his throat constricted, his brain froze, and he couldn’t do anything but look up into that cute face and feel his own heart racing wildly in his chest.

“I…” Red was looking at him so sweetly, and with his brain not co-operating with words Blue grit his teeth, looked away for a moment, a quiet, “Dammit” leaving his lips before he raised his left hand up behind Red’s head and brought it downwards to kiss him.

From the position he was in leaning on his elbow, Red practically fell on top of Blue as Blue pulled him down, eyes wide in surprise as Blue kissed him.It didn’t take long though for his eyes to close, this sudden and rather passionate kiss from Blue making Red feel rather light headed.

Blue was absolutely no good with affectionate words.He wasn’t much better with affectionate actions either, but right now it felt less embarrassing to kiss Red then it did to say out loud that he loved him again. Plus kissing him had the added bonus of shutting him up and not letting him ask any more stupidly embarrassing questions.

So kiss him he did, and not just any kiss, a hard kiss, there was no shy or tentative tongues here. Perhaps Blue may have subconsciously been trying to show Red how he felt rather than say it, because his kiss was full of such a longing it was making Red practically mew above him. Tongues swept against each other, Blue keeping one hand at the back of Red’s head, the other gripping his upper right arm.Red didn’t know what to do with his own hands, so kept them either side of Blue’s head on the pillow, his body practically melting into Blue’s at the heat from their kiss.

By the time the kiss slowed down and Blue gently pulled away, sweeping his tongue slowly over Red’s bottom lip as he did, Red was practically panting he was so out of breath, his entire face tinted with red and looking highly embarrassed.

“That answer your question?” Blue said quietly, trying to glare to one side, unable to look at a thoroughly kissed Red so close above him because it didn’t do much to stall the blush on his own cheeks.

He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed him like that.

“Blue…” Red breathed in surprise, Blue still refusing to look at him, and the longer Red continued to look at him the deeper Blue’s blush was becoming.

Red suddenly smiled so happily, and he immediately snuggled down against Blue’s chest, his head resting on Blue’s shoulder, arms around him and eyes closed happily.

“I want to grow up with you Blue.”

Blue finally peered down at him, his own blush so obvious on his face, even in the dark, at the way Red clung to him.Red’s body was so warm pressed right up against his skin, his comforting embrace in the soft bed making everything feel so nice.

Nice, and yet making Blue swallow a large lump in his throat at just how _close_ Red was, far more intimate than anything they’d done yet, especially as Blue was practically naked aside from his boxers. Attentively, and not really sure what to do at all, Blue gently wrapped his own arms around Red, feeling awkward and unsure, but which made Red hug him a little bit tighter and smile against his bare skin.

“Goodnight Blue.” Red smiled sweetly, eyes still closed, “I love you.”

Deciding to rest his cheek against the top of Red’s head, Blue held Red close to him, a quirky smile creeping onto his lips wondering how this all really happened, how he had come from hating the very sight of the irritating little red Link, to hating the very thought of being without him, and that holding him like this felt better than anything else the world.

“’night Red.” Blue whispered back, a part of him telling himself to say he loved Red back, but his mouth refusing to move.

So the two of them fell into silence, the darkness of the night beckoning sleep their way.

Blue had no idea how he was going to deal with the others in the morning, had no idea how this relationship with Red would go, had no idea when he’d ever pluck up the courage to say he loved Red again, though he had a feeling he didn’t really have to say out loud too much.Red seemed to understand him, understand his stupid stutterings and blushes, understand that he loved him without saying it out loud.

On the other hand, maybe Red was right.Maybe it would all come with growing up, experiencing individual circumstances therefore learning new things about themselves, learning how to cope with different situations, learning how to be their own person and not just another part of “Link”. Maybe Blue would learn to get over his embarrassment, maybe a day would come when he’d be able to say he loved Red without getting defensive and feeling like saying those words made him weak and pathetic.

Maybe the day would come when Blue would be the one to take Red’s hand as they walked together, and yes that alone would be a _big_ step for Blue.He had a feeling Red would help him with all of this anyway, whenever Red was around him lately he made him feel vulnerable, but not in the bad way, in a way that made him feel that it _was_ okay to feel this way, okay to _want_ to be in love with him.

Blue glanced down at Red, a steady breathing coming from him as he had apparently now fallen asleep.Blue smiled, a kind smile, the sort of smile he wouldn’t let other people see.He gently kissed the top of Red’s head, and closed his eyes.

“I love you too Red.” He whispered very quietly.After all saying it to a sleeping Red was entirely different.

So it was probably a good thing he didn’t see the little smile on Red’s face as he said it.

****

“So err…you okay now Blue?” Green asked, as the four of them walked across a green field just outside the town.

“I’m _fine_.” Blue said through gritted teeth, and that was the end of the conversation.

Blue had been having a brilliantly euphoric morning until he’d gone downstairs and remembered his fellow companions and what had happened the night before.He had woken up this morning in the exact same position he’d fallen asleep in, Red still fast asleep resting on his chest.Thank fully he had had no dreams of Red, in fact no dreams whatsoever.In a sappy kind of way Blue had thought it must have been because he had the real thing in his arms, and therefore didn’t need any dreams to keep him company.He’d almost wanted to hit himself after thinking that, it was the most girlish thing he’d ever thought and it made him feel ridiculous.Ridiculous, but secretly happy ( _VERY_ secretly happy).

When Red had awoken he immediately went into shy mode after realising he’d really slept all night practically on top of Blue, and had buried himself under the covers in embarrassment.As Blue had grinned and reached under the duvet to get him, Red flung his arms around him and said he was so happy Blue had stayed.There was a secret message in there, translating as Red was so happy Blue hadn’t specifically snuck off in the middle of the night and left.

Blue had thought it would have been awkward in the morning, but really, after Red’s hug, it felt like any normal morning.They had gotten dressed and packed ready to leave, met up with Vio and Green, left the hotel and made their way out of town, and here they were, walking onwards checking for any remaining monsters and heading towards the next town which was a 5 day walk away.

Both Green and Vio hadn’t said a word to Blue, except for a quick and awkward good morning in the hotel lobby.Blue seemed to be on edge, as if he was just _waiting_ for one of them to say something about last night.Green had to ask in the end if Blue was at least okay, and with Blue’s abrupt answer Green didn’t ask anything else.

The day had gone fairly swiftly, they’d found a small encampment of monsters that had gathered together and made quick work of disposing of them, especially Blue, who seemed to be working out his anger over the awkwardness between him and the other Links by going all out attack power on the monsters.Green had approached Red afterwards as they continued on their journey to ask him if Blue really was okay, but noticing the glare coming out of the corners of Blues eyes as he opened his mouth to ask Red, Green grinned nervously and backed away towards Vio again.

Blue kept a tight grip on the handle of his sword as he led everyone through the fields and trees, deliberately walking ahead of them all so he wouldn’t have to look at them.This unfortunately meant Red was behind him too, but right now with the other Link’s around Blue’s defensiveness had gone straight back up again and he just _couldn’t_ show any affection towards Red, despite the guilt that pecked at his brain at how lonely Red must feel, walking slowly behind him, now that Blue was ignoring him.

Blue hated that he couldn’t get over this, hated he couldn’t just say to the others “screw what you think!” and take Red’s hand.He glanced up at the sky; it wouldn’t be long before the sun set now, and that meant facing Shadow.

Blue’s heart sank. He was tired of getting angry over this, but if he didn’t say something about himself and Red to the others soon, he’d never be able to truly be with Red.He risked a glance behind him.Red was walking behind Green and Vio looking, as Blue had thought, lonely. His heart sank even more, until he saw Vio look at him, and his glare quickly returned to his face as he turned to face front again, walking a little faster forward.

****

Setting up camp had been just as awkward as the entire day had been, mainly because Blue refused to help, and sat on the ground with his back to the group drawing lines in the dirt with a stick, feeling ridiculously childish and stupid for acting like this, but still not moving. He kept an eye on the sun that was barely a sparkle through the low trees now.He’d been surprised Vio hadn’t spoken today, apart from talking to Green.He’d have thought Vio would be the first one to try and sort out this awkwardness, but he hadn’t done a thing.Blue wondered if he and Shadow had come up with some new way to humiliate him to get him back for punching Shadow or something, and was just waiting for Shadow to arise. 

He noticed he’d drawn the triforce symbol on the ground, and he glared at it, scribbling out the Courage symbol. No one would ever had known that he had the Triforce of Courage on his left hand, because right now he felt like he’d never even known what the heck courage even was.

Blue watched as that final sparkle disappeared through the trees, just as Green said, “Hey Shadow.”

Blue’s shoulders tensed, awaiting the confrontation.

“YOU’RE A BAD SHADOW!”

Blue’s eyes went wide and he turned swiftly to look behind him, only to see Red standing beside Shadow, who had barely even finished materialising behind Vio as Red yelled at him.Shadow stood there, a bruise around his nose, blinking down at the smaller Link with a shocked expression.

“What?”

Red glared up at him fiercely, which on Red was actually quite a scary look as it wasn’t one you ever saw on him, “You were being really mean to Blue yesterday and I’ve been wanting to shout at you ever since!I know Blue’s sorry for punching you but you should be the one to apologise first! What does it matter if Blue was kissing me it’s got nothing to do with you and you should apologise!”

Shadow blinked again, _“….what?!”_

“Come on Shadow let’s not go through this again.” Said Vio, throwing the last small log from the pile they’d collected earlier onto the campfire, as though he wasn’t paying any attention to Red’s sudden outburst, “Just apologise and then all this irritating tension will disappear.”

Shadow stared at him, “I’m not apologising first! He almost broke my nose!”

“He wouldn’t have hit you if you weren’t being so inconsiderate, just say you’re sorry and get it over with.” Vio continued.

“No! Why should I?!It’s his own fault that he can’t take a joke!”

“SAY YOU’RE SORRY!”

“WAHH!!”

Shadow jumped back in shock as Red suddenly pointed his Fire Rod straight at Shadow’s face, which made Green flail in panic for a moment while Vio continued to stand there now with a smirk on his face.

“You’re just as stubborn as Blue is Shadow.” Vio sighed, before turning to Blue who was still sitting on the ground and still staring at Red in absolute shock.Red obviously hadn’t been kidding when he said he was going to show a new side of himself by shouting at Shadow. “Blue? Both Green and I couldn’t care less if you and Red are together as a couple, and I’ll be the first to apologise for always smirking at you.It’s fun to tease you because you do get worked up over the simplest things so easily, but it’s not meant in any malicious way. Shadow doesn’t mean his joking around either, but please do remember he is still fresh from the world of darkness and is still learning how to get along normally with other people. He may have been acting like an idiot last night but even he didn’t deserve quite that hard of a punch. Now stand up and get over here so you and Shadow can apologise to each other and we can all get on with our lives. I am not continuing this journey with you guys until you sort all this out.”

With that said Vio grabbed a book, sat down by the fire with his legs crossed, and began reading quietly.

Everyone else remained silent for a moment as they stared at Vio, who apparently was making it clear his involvement in this situation was now over. Eventually a pissed off expression returned to Blue’s face, even though a reluctant acceptance of the situation came through in his eyes.Standing up, Blue crossed his arms defensively and slowly walked over to Shadow.Vio was right, none of them could go on like this, so if it meant swallowing his pride and apologising, then fine, he’d just have to get it over with as soon as possible. Although as embarrassing as it was for _any_ of them to know about him and Red, Blue was silently glad that at least Green and Vio really didn’t seem to care about it, though he got the feeling Vio was still going to continue to tease him despite apologising.

“Say you’re sorry!” Red said to Shadow once again as Blue stopped in front of him.The two Links glared daggers at each other, and it was only after a gentle prod from Red’s Fire Rod on Shadow’s thigh did Shadow flick a bang of hair out his eyes and cross his arms, looking away and closing his eyes in a huff, “Fine, I’m sorry for making fun of you Blue.”

“Fine.” Said Blue, still glaring at him, “Then I’m sorry for hitting you.”

Silence again, broken only by the sound of Vio turning a page in his book by the crackling fire.

“So, is that it then? Everyone happy again?” asked Green cautiously, making sure he was standing well out of the firing range of Blue’s temper, because it didn’t sound to him like either of them had meant that apology.

Blue glanced at him, “Well as long as no one else wants to piss me off about yesterday, then yeah, I’m fine.”

“So are you going to tell us then?” Shadow asked, arms still crossed but now looking towards Blue.

“Tell you what?” Blue asked, still glaring at him.

Shadow smirked, “What’s really going on with you and Red of course.”

“Shadow…” came Vio’s low tone of voice warning, not needing to turn and look at the explosive blush that had instantly appeared on Blue’s cheeks.

“Aw come on Vio I wanna know!” Shadow protested at him, before turning back to Blue, that smirk back on his lips, “Are you two still dancing around each other or will we be expecting some more _smooching_ on the way?” Shadow finished by winking and making a few kissing noises at Blue, which everyone else in the camp knew was a big mistake.

“You…” Blue growled through clenched teeth, and immediately Green and Red were at Blues sides, holding his arms as Blue struggled to get towards Shadow. “You don’t know when to quit you damned Shadow!!!” he yelled at him.

“Oh come on Blue enough’s enough!” Green said in a tired, annoyed voice, gripping Blue’s right arm tightly.

“It’s okay Blue!” Red said beside him, “It’s just Shadow being how he is he doesn’t mean it, just like Vio said!”

“What?” Shadow smiled at Blue, shrugging his shoulders, “It’s just I don’t believe someone like you is capable of feeling anything towards anyone.”

“LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!” Blue screamed at him, still desperately struggling against his captors, “You’re a SHADOW! What the hell could YOU feel?!”

Shadow appeared to ignore him, “Well then prove it, if little Red is so precious to you,” he air quoted the word precious, “then why don’t you act like it. You’ve been ignoring him all day.”

“Only because I knew you’d take the piss outta me for it once the sun went down!!!”

“Why should you care what other people think?I thought Blue was the tough one who didn’t care about what others thought.”

“YOU ARE SUCH A-!!”

“I think you’re just faking it.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

As they carried on arguing Red listened to what Shadow was saying, while still holding Blue back from pouncing and possibly killing the Shadow.Shadows words didn’t seem like things he’d say, they sounded more like things…Vio would say.He glanced across at Vio, who despite the arguing was still paying no attention to them all and just sitting there reading his book. He frowned a little, before Blue suddenly lunged forward dragging him and Green with him, before they both pulled him back again.

“You wanna know what I feel about Red?!” Blue was yelling at him.

“Yeah I do!” Shadow shouted back.

“You really wanna know?!”

“Yeah, because I don’t believe you!”

“ _FINE_!”

Blue didn’t know what came over him at that moment, didn’t know what possessed him to think the others would tease him less for doing this then simply saying how he felt about Red out loud, but in a movement almost as quick as when he had first punched Shadow, Blue slipped away from Green and Red’s grasp, turned to Red, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him.

Right, in front, of everyone.

Even Vio looked up at the sudden silence.

Shadow and Green just stood there, staring in shock, mouths open in shock, while Vio just smirked and went back to his book. Red had dropped his Fire Rod when Blue’s arms wrapped around him, and his eyes were still wide in surprise even though Blue was still kissing him.

After only a few seconds Blue pulled away and turned to smirk at Shadow, who was standing there looking lost for words.

“Happy now? Will that shut you up?”

Blue felt very smug, and not embarrassed, which was a bit of a surprise for himself.As soon as his lips had touched Red’s his brain had screamed at him “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Because doing this was bound to make them all tease him more, but with the dumbstruck speechless look on Shadow’s face, Blue actually felt like he’d…won.Shadow’s constant teasing had made Blue kiss Red right in front of them all, something that only last night he was asking himself how that was ever going to happen, how he was even going to _hold hands_ with Red in front of everyone let alone kiss him.

But he had, he’d kissed him, and no one was saying anything back, he’d actually done it!

Feeling surprisingly self confident, Blue walked directly in front of Shadow and asked with a sly smirk, “Believe me now?”

Shadow stared at him wide eyed, before he matched Blue’s smirk with his own, and grinned at him, “Yeah, I believe you.” He said, before winking again, “It’s kinda cute.”

“Hmph.” Blue smirked, before turning around and holding out his hand for Red.

“I’m going to go and get some more fire wood, wanna come and help me?”

It was only looking down at Red did a small blush finally come to Blue’s cheeks.Red was looking at him with utter adoration, the surprise gone from his eyes and replaced with such a happy look it almost made Blue want to kiss him again, though he wasn’t sure if he was ready for two kisses within a matter of seconds in front of everyone _just_ yet.

Red’s lips curved into the most beautiful smile Blue had ever seen, and he took Blue’s offered hand just like he’d done last night in the forest, “Definitely.” He said, and happily walked at Blue’s side as Blue led him into the forest.

Once they were out of sight, Vio spoke up.

“Do you think we should tell Blue I planned for you to get him so angry that he’d want to prove himself and kiss Red in front of us?”

Shadow grinned, “Nah, let him think he’s won this one.”

“This is the weirdest thing that could ever happen.” Said Green, still staring after the couple even though they’d disappeared into the trees.

“Oh I can think of something weirder.” Said Vio cryptically, just as Shadow walked past behind him, stroking a light touch across Vio’s left shoulder as he did. The two of them smirked secretly to themselves, Green unaware of the hidden implication.

Green just sighed to himself, “I suddenly miss Zelda.”

****

“Do you think they’ll stop teasing me now?”Blue asked as they strolled through the forest still holding hands, the bright moon casting its silver light through the trees.

Red giggled, “Probably not, but Blue? I’m so proud of you, you got over your embarrassment so quickly.”

Blue looked bashful for a moment, “I wouldn’t say got over it, it was only one kiss….and I only did it because Shadow was pissing me off.” He added quietly.

“But that’ll make it easier from now on won’t it?” Red said, giving Blues hand an extra squeeze, “They all know for sure now what’s going on with us. Oh hey look! That looks like good firewood!”

Letting go of Blue’s hand, Red ran the short distance ahead of them to a pile of thick branches on the forest floor, kneeling down to pick them up.For a moment Blue just stood there, watching him happily pick up the branches, carefully taking a snail from one of them and placing it on the leaf of a flower next to him.

This really was such a strange new feeling, but one Blue never wanted to stop feeling.Everything was out now, everyone knew, even if it came out in a way Blue hadn’t planned on: having a heated argument with Shadow.He’d be able to kiss Red or hold his hand whenever he wanted, in front of the others or not.

Blue smiled, that secret, kind smile again. Red was right, he could feel himself growing up already, could feel the difference between how he is now and how he was when Link had first pulled out the Four Sword.If he felt different now, how would he feel once they were all adults, all living their own lives?Would the five of them still be living together? Would they all have gone off to live their own lives, have their own jobs, their own adventures? Whatever would come in the future, Blue knew for absolute sure that Red would be a part of his. He wanted to grow and mature into someone Red could be really _really_ proud of, be the perfect one for him, be someone that Red would _always_ want to be with.

Blue smirked to himself.He knew that if Red knew what he was thinking he’d probably say Blue was _already_ that person, and maybe he was, but Blue knew he still had a lot to learn about life, they all did.Blue suddenly had a rather happily sappy image of the two of them living together in a little place in Castle Town, where his job would be training the new recruits wanting to be part of the Hyrule Castle Guard, and Red….why was Red owning his own cake shop such a perfect image for him?He imagined Vio being employed in the vast acres of books that was the Castle Library, Shadow probably there with him, and Green, well, Green would obviously be Zelda’s personal bodyguard, and probably personal everything else if the way their googly eyes at each other carried on.

He imagined coming home from a days training to find Red covered in sugar and flour and generally looking like mess as he baked his cakes, and Blue would grin at him and brush the flour out his hair and…

Blue snapped himself out of his day dream. Goddesses he really did have a sappy imagination, which was another new thing he was learning about himself.

He walked over to Red and knelt down beside him, picking up one stick, before a thought came across his mind and he grinned to himself.Turning to look at Red who was still immersed in looking through the wood, Blue poked the stick gently into Red’s cheek, which made Red turn to look at him curiously.As he did, Blue leant over and kissed him, a sweet, gentle kiss that made Red blush cutely.

Blue didn’t say anything when he pulled back, just looked back down at the wood and started collecting it, a smile on his lips that he couldn’t get rid of, knowing very well that Red could see it.

Red’s smile at Blues gesture was so endearing, and he leant over to nuzzle Blue’s hair for a just a few seconds, before standing up with his arms full of wood.Blue joined him moments later, enough wood to last them the rest of the night, and began to walk back towards the camp.

“You know what Blue?”

“What?” Blue said, never knowing he could feel quite this happy.

“I can’t wait for our 18th birthdays.”

Red continued to walk on and couldn’t help but giggle as Blue stopped walking beside him, the sound of the wood he was carrying cluttering to the floor, and a stuttering, “W-what?!” escaping his lips as a bright blush spread across his face.

It seemed Blue had a lot to learn about Red too.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my other works for Part 3: Just so Perfect


End file.
